mortedarthurfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Tuscany
The Battle of Tuscany was a minor battle during the Roman War, between a group of King Arthur's knights and a force of Roman allies. Prelude In a wood there were concentrated several forces of Roman allies and nearby kept a bestial with many beasts. (5,x) When King Arthur's host entered the region, they besieged a city until their victual was depleted. He sent a team of knights under Florence and Gawaine to steal beasts from the Romans in order to be able to continue the siege. (5,ix) The next morning, Gawaine left the camp and met Priamus, a Saracen who wished to leave Rome and become a Christian. They returned to the camp where he warned them that a huge force of Romans will soon come to them. Although greatly outnumbered, Gawaine insisted to be ready to attack the infidels while Florence would hold his position. (5,x) Participants According to Priamus there were concentrated 60,000 good men of arms allied with Rome; the Duke of Lorraine, men of Dolphiny, lords of Lombardy, the garrison of Godard, and Saracens of Southland, and 100 Saracen knights awaited on himself. However these names aren't entioned during the battle. Except Sirs Florence and Gawaine, Arthur had chosen by name Sirs Wisshard, Clegis, Cleremond, and the Captain of Cardiff to lead the team, although they also aren't mentioned in the battle. (5,ix) Priamus noted that all Britons are less than 700. (5,x) category:events The Battle Florence called Floridas, with 100 knights, to drive forth the herd of beasts. Then followed him 700 men of arms with Sir Ferant springing out of the woods, asking Florence him why he fled. In turn Florence killed him. The others thought to avenge the death of Sir Ferant, and attacked them. Florence's 100 knights kept the positions. Seeing the great fight, Priamus suggested to Gawaine to go to support his fellowship but he said they are handling well for the moment. Then earl Ethelwold and the duke of Dutchmen, leapt out of a wood with many thousands, with Saracen knights, and came straight unto the battle. Seeing this, Gawaine comforted his knights, and met with their enemies. During the slaughter, the knights of the Round Table thrust in among them and smote down all who withstood them, making them to recoil and flee. Gawaine noted that now they have killed 20,000 enemies. The giant Jubance also entered into the battle fighting, distressing and slaying many of the Britons, including Sir Gherard. In turn, some took heart and slew many Saracens. Priamus came in riding with the knights of the Round Table slaying many enemies, such as the Marquis of Moises land. In the last stour Gawaine with his fellows quit them that they had the field, but his wrd, young Sir Chestelaine was slain. Much sorrow was made, and his death was soon avenged. (5,xi) Aftermath When the battle ended, many lords of Lombardy and Saracens left dead in the field. (5,xi) Florence with Gawaine harboured surely their people, took great plenty of bestial, gold silver, treasure and riches, and returned to Arthur's siege. They presented their prisoners and recounted their adventures, and how they had vanquished their enemies. (5,xi)